One Shot
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Kumpulan One Shot dari Couple EXO RnR Juseyo *Bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao Now : HunTao Chapter 2 Love Is... Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta Tapi sejak ada kamu aku mengerti bagaimana itu Cinta "Huang ZI Tao Saranghae"
1. Chapter 1

Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Ayumi_ichida)

Judul : Crazy Love

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Other Cast

Pairing : TaoRis _slight _KaiHun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : BL BoysxBoys TYPO OOC Cerita pasaran. Gaje

Note : Sebenarnya FF ini versinya YunJae tapi karena Author abal-abal ini suka juga TaoRis makanya buat versi yang TaoRis

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

I Told You before

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu turun dari mobil _Lamborghini Aventador Roadste _nya. Ia berjalan memasuki _Club Mirotic_ yang terkenal di kalangan gay. "Yak hyung tunggu sebentar kenapa" Pintu mobil Namja tampan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Namja manis yang kekanakan.

"Hahaha _Who who whine willing into this club _huh?" Namja yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Aishh Kris _Hyung_ umur Sehun masih belum bisa masuk dalam _Club_ itu" Sehun berlari menyusul Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris itu.

"_Namjachingu_mu bekerja sebagai apa sih Sehunnie"

"Dia seorang _dancer_. Namanya Kim Jongin hyung"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Kris dan Sehun mulai memasuki pintu masuk _Club_ tersebut. Disana sudah ada _bodyguard_ yang cukup besar yang sedari berdiri ditepat pintu masuk tersebut.

"Maaf anak kecil dilarang masuk" Ujar Pria besar tersebut. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. 'Aku sudah 18 tahun' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"_He's with me _" Kris mengenggam tangan Sehun. Bodyguard itu mempersilahkan Kris masuk. "Lihatkan _Hyung_ kalau Sehun gak mengajak _Hyung_ pasti Sehun tidak bisa masuk dehh" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengacak rambut Sehun. "Hahaha _you do not deserve it are still small into a club like this " _Sehun memukul lengan Kris sambil mendengus kesal. Kris dan Sehun masuk kedalam _Club_ tersebut. Music _U R Man_ dari SS501 mengalun di dalam _Club_ tersebut.

Banyak Uke-uke mengerling genit kearah Kris saat Kris dan Sehun lewat dihadapan Uke tersebut. Kris memasang wajah angkuhnya sedangkan Sehun dari tadi menjilat bibirnya. Ini dilakukan saat ia gugup banyak seme yang memandang lapar Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan genggamanya.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao salah satu penari _Club Mirotic_ bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aksinya bersama Kai salah satu partnernya. Umur Tao yang masih 18 tahun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk bekerja membantu Orang Tuanya mencari nafkah. Tao yang polos memang diharuskan _Naughty/_Nakal saat berada diatas panggung bersama kai.

Diatas panggung terlihat Yeoja yang asyik meliukan badannya. Tao meremas tangannya. Menurut Tao pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi Tao yang notabennya memang _dancer_.

Lagu _U R Man_ sudah selesai mengalun. Yeoja itu masuk dalam balik panggung. Kris dan Sehun yang asyik duduk di salah satu _barr_ itu asyik meminum minumannya. Sehun yang masih kecil hanya memesan _Juice_. Sedangkan Kris memesan Wine yang cukup terkenal di Barr tersebut.

Lagu _Mirotic_ mulai mengalun. Tao dan Kai kini masuk kepanggung terbut.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kai meliukkan badannya. Dancenya memang begitu ringan namun sensual dimata Uke dan para seme.

_[Tao] Shijageun dalkomhage pyeongbeomhage na ege kkeullyeo_

_Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa_

Tao menggerakan kakinya sambil bernanyi. Berjalan kesisi panggung sambil mengerling genit kearah para seme. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat Tao.

_[Kai] Modeun ganeungseong yeoreodwo _

_Woah~Woah~_

"Huwaaa itu Kai _Hyung_" Sehun menunjuk Pria yang berkulit Tan tersebut. Kris mengikuti arah jari Sehun. " _Damn! He is so sexy" _ Ujar Sehun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

_[Kai] Sarangeun mwoda, mwoda imi sushigeo Red Ocean_

_Nan breakin' my rules again _

_Aljanha jiruhangeol_

Bola mata Kris terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Tao. Dancenya memang tidak terlalu menguras tenaga. Tao menjilat bibirnya sambil melakukan gerakan dance. Sedangkan Kai menarik salah satu Uke yang sedari tadi menatap Kai.

_[Tao] Jogeum dachyeodo neon kwaenchanha_

_Woah~Woah~_

"Aishh dasar Kai ganjen" Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tao menuruni panggung dan menuju barr mini tersebut.

_[Tao and Kai ] Neon nareul wonhae_

_Neon naege ppajyeo_

_Neon naege michyeo_

_Haeho nalsu eobseo I got you~_

Tao menarik Kris dan berjalan kearah panggung. Kris menyunggingkan _Smirk_nya sambil mengenggam erat lengan Tao. Tao berbalik menatap Kris sambil mengerling genit.

_[Tao dan Kai ] Under my skin_

_Neon nareul wonhae_

_Neon naege ppajyeo_

_Neon naege michyeo_

_Neon naui noye I got you~_

_Under my skin_

"Aishh Sehun ditinggal sendirian" Tidak sengaja pandangan mata Kai dan Sehun bertemu. Sehun membuang muka sambil meminum _Wine_ pesanan Kris. Sedangkan Kai memeluk pinggang Uke tersebut. Sambil mengecup leher Uke tersebut. Sehun yang melihat aksi Kai tersebut meremas dadanya. 'Seharusnya aku tidak kesini' Pikirnya.

_[Tao] Nemeorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunbit_

_Na anigoseon umjigijido anheun chrome heart _

_Nega seontaekhan giringeol _

_Oh~_

Tao dan Kris duduk disalah satu sofa yang disediakan diatas panggung. Tao memainkan kancing baju Kris yang memang sudah terbuka 3 kancing. Sambil terus bernyanyi Tao melakukan aksinya. Ia mengelus dada Kris dari luar kemeja. Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan melumat bibirnya. Tao tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Aigoo Tao hanya ingin menggoda Kris.

_[Kai] Hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun sueok gaeui naui Crystal_

_Machimnae shijakdwaen _

_Byeonshinui kkeuteun na_

_Igeotdo sarangeun _

_Anilkka_

_Oh~_

Kris melepaskan ciumannya sambil memainkan bibir basah Tao. Tao yang sadar Kris sudah melepaskan ciumannya kini kembali beraksi. 'Huweee _First Kiss_ ku' Jerit Tao dalam hati. Kris menyunggingkan _Smirk_nya. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melakukan seperti _scenario_ awal.

_[Kai and Tao ]Neon nareul wonhae_

_Neon naege ppajyeo ([Tao] Wa-Oh~)_

_[Kai and Tao ] Neon naege michyeo_

_Haeho nalsu eobseo I got you~ ([Tao] Wa-Oh~)_

_Under my skin_

Tao mengecup pipi Kris dan menjilat bibirnya. Ia bernyanyi mengikuti lirik. Sedangkan Kai melepaskan Uke yang sedari tadi ia permainkan. Ia kembali melakukan dance sesuai _music_. Sambil menatap Tao yang asyik melakukan aksinya.

_Neon nareul wonhae ([Kai] Neon nareul wonhae)_

_Neon naege ppajyeo ([Tao] Wa-Oh~)_

_Neon naege michyeo ([Kai] Neon naege michyeo)_

_Neon naui noye I got you~ ([Tao] Wa-Oh~)_

_Under my skin_

Tao berdiri dari sofa dan melakukan dance bersama Kai. Tao mengedipkan matanya kearah Kris saat menyanyikan part _I got you~ _

_[Kai] Han beonui kiseuwa hamkkenari seondeuthan ganghan ikkeullim_

_Du beonui kiseu tteugeopge teojyeobeoril geot gateun ne shimjangeul_

_Yeah_

_Meoreul gajyeosseo_

_[Kai and Tao] You know you got it_

Kai turun dari panggung dan mendekati Sehun yang sudah mabuk. Sehun yang menyadari Kai akan menghampirinya langsung membuang muka. Kai menyunggingkan Smirk andalannya dan duduk disamping Sehun dan menanyikan salah satu part rapp dari lagu tersebut. Sambil mencolek dagu Sehun. *oppa main colek-colek aja

"Aishh kau kenapa hikk Kai sudah sana" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai.

Kai terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Sehun sebentar. Dan naik keatas panggung. "Sebaiknya gege turun. Terimakasih _acting_nya" Bisik Tao diteling Kris saat Kai menyanyikan salah satu rapp dilagu tersebut.

Kris menyerahkan kartu namanya. "_Call me baby panda _" Kris mengecup bibir Tao sebentar. Tao mengangguk. Kris mulai menuruni panggung tersebut. 'Aishh besok harus sekolah lagi ' Pikir Tao seraya melirik jam tangannya. Sadar Kai sudah diatas panggung Tao kembali memasang Poker Facenya.

_[Tao and Kai ] I got you~_

_Under my skin_

_Ne kkumsoge_

_Nan neol jibaehaneun mabeobsa_

_Nae jumune_

_Neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo_

_I got you~_

_Under my skin_

_My devil's ride_

_Deoneun sumeul goshi eobjanha_

_Geureohdamyeon_

_Ijen jeulgyeo buneunge eotteolkka_

_I got you~_

_Under my skin_

_Neon nareul wonhae ([Tao] Yeah~Yeah~)_

_Neon naege ppajyeo_

_Neon naege michyeo_

_Haeho nalsu eobseo I got you~ ([Tao] Babe, Baby, Baby, Baby~)_

_Under my skin_

_Neon nareul wonhae ([Tao] Yeah, Yeah)_

_Neon naege ppajyeo ([Tao] Yeah, Yeah)_

_Neon naege michyeo ([Tao] Yeah, Yeah Woah~)_

_Neon naui noye I got you~_

_Under my skin_

Kai dan tao membungkukan badannya dan berjalan kearah belakang panggung.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sudah mabuk tidak berhenti berceloteh. "Hik Kai hik jahat _hyung_ hiks" Sehun sedikit terisak sambil meminum Wine. Kris mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Aishh kalau begini aku tidak bakalan ngajak bocah ini"

Kai menghampiri Kris dan Sehun. "Ahh Sehun mianhae _Chagi_~" Kai duduk disebelah Sehun sambil mengecup pipinya.

"Hikss kau jahat" Tunjuk Sehun tepat di muka Kai.

"Ahh Kim Jongin _imnida_" Kai membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kris _imnida_"

"Bisa saya bawa Sehun hyung?"

"_yes take it as far as "_

"Hahaha kau jahat Hyung" Kris terkekeh. Kai menggendong Sehun dengan meletakan badan Sehun diatas pundaknya." Kyaaaa turunkan aku"

Kai mempercepat jalannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja _receptionist _untuk memesan salah satu kamar. Setelah mengambil kunci kamar Kai masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup kamar tesebut. Selanjutnya terdengar suara desahan. _you know what I mean. _

.

.

.

Tao menghampiri Kris yang asyik meminum Winenya. "Annyeong" Tao duduk disamping Kris.

"_You scared me dear _" Kris tertawa pelan sambil menatap mata Tao. Ada kantung mata hitam dibawa mata Namja tersebut. Yang membuat dia terlihat _Cute. _

"Kau sendirian ge? Mana Sehun?" Ujar Tao. Tao sempat memesan Juice Lemon.

Kris mengangguk. "Ahh ge~ sepertinya Tao harus pulang" Tao meminum Juicenya.

"Biar kuantar"

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris kini berada di dalam _Lamborghini Aventador Roadste _mewah milik Kris. Tao memainkan ujung bajunya. "Ge setelah ini belok kanan" Kris mengangguk dan membelokan mobil mewahnya.

"Ge berhenti didepan pohon itu" Kris kembali mengangguk.

"Gomawo ge. Maaf tadi Tao tidak bermas-"

"_Wo Ai Ni~_"

Potong Kris sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata panda itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya. "_Mwo? Sarangahae_? Kita baru saja berkenalan ge" Tao menundukan wajahnya.

CHUP~

Kris mengecup dahi Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap mata Kris. "Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak tapi _I really love you _Tao"

Tao meremas ujung bajunya. "Yasudah gege pulang dulu Ne~" Kris berbalik menuju mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja Tao menarik tangan Kris dan mencium bibirnya.

CHU~

Tao menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir _Seksi _ Kris. Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan Tao menutup matanya sambil melumat pelan bibir Kris. Tao melepaskan pungutan bibirnya. Pipinya kini sudah merona seperti tomat. "_Wo ~ Ai~ Ni~ _Ge" Ujar Tao malu-malu.

Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tao. "Nado~" Kris menarik tubuh mungil. Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Tao.

"Ahh bagaimana kita rayakan hari jadian kita" Kris menjilat bibibrnya. "_Kkaja_ kita rayakan" Tao yang terlewat polos malah menarik Kris. Sepertinya naga mesum ini akan bermain dengan 'panda cute'.

END

Huahahaha FFnya pendek yah?

Sebenarnya udah dari kemarin FF ini kepikiran tapi karena kemarin penaykit Author kambuh jadi baru buatnya sekarang u,u

Oh iya disini kumpulan FF One Shot Couple EXO

Buat FF selanjutnya mau Couple

KaiHan ( Kai Luhan )

HunHan ( Sehun Luhan )

KaiHun ( Kai Sehun )

HunTao ( Sehun Tao )

Silahkan di vote ;)

Next Judul FFnya Love Is

.

.

.

Gomawo yang sudah baca

Minta Ripiew dan Sarannya yah *Bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao.

_Oh iya panggil Yumi aja yah kalau gak Youngie aja okey_ ^-^

Ayumi_ichida


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Ayumi_ichida)

Judul : Love Is

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : One Shot

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

.

.

.

Author POV

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Disebuah kamar dengan aroma khas dimana seseorang menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Di ranjang _king size _Tao dan Sehun menghabiskan malam-malam panas. Sehun menggeliat sebentar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia memutar bola matanya menghadap ke Namjachingunya. Huang Zi Tao Namja polos yang sudah 2 tahun mengisi hati Oh Sehun. Tao menggeliat tubuhnya polosnya yang dibalut selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. _Kissmark _bertebaran di tubuh polosnya membuat Sehun mengulum senyum melihat tubuh polos Namjachingunya.

"Tao irreona" Sehun mengecup kening Tao. Tao menggeliat sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun.

"Eungghhh" Tao sedikit menggeliat.

"Hei baby Irreona chagi~"

"Eungghhh chakkaman Hunnie~"

Sehun mengusap kepala Tao dan mengecup sekilas bibir Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya sambil mendongkak menatap mata Sehun.

"Morning Kiss" Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Tao.

BLUSH~

Wajah Tao merona sempurna. Tao memukul pelan dada Sehun. "Hahaha Appo Chagi~" Sehun menangkap tangan nakal Tao yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya pelan. "Hei masih malu juga eoh" Sehun menempelkan keningnya di kening Tao.

"Ani~" Tao menatap lekat mata Oh Sehun. Sehun menggosokan hidungnya ke pipi chubby Namjachingunya. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun.

"Ingat tidak bagaimana pertama kali aku menyatakan cinta?" Ujar Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Tao mendongkakan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun dan mengangguk pelan.

_Flashback_

_Oh Sehun sahabat baik dari Huang Zi Tao. Sudah lama ia memendam cinta ke sahabat polosnya ini. Sehun tidak suka saat Tao berdekatan dengan sunbaenya Wu Yi Fan. _

"_Tao ayo kita ke taman" Ajak Kris dan diangguki Tao._

"_Maaf gege aku ingin bicara dengan Tao" Sehun menyela perkataan Kris. Tao mengerjap imut dan menatap kedua pria tersebut._

"_Ahh silahkan" Kris tersenyum kecil. Sehun membungkukan badannya dan menarik tangan Tao. Tidak peduli saat Tao menatap bingung sahabatnya tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Love Is_

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun membawa Tao kedalam Mobil Lamborghini Veneno barunya. Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Hunnie?" Ujar lembut Tao._

"_Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao"_

_BLUSH_

_Wajah Huang Zi Tao merona seketika. "Mwo" Ujar Tao terbata-bata._

"_Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao" Sehun menangkup pipi Chubby Tao. Tao menundukkan kepalanya poni panjangnya menutupi mata panda yang Sehun sukai._

"_Ani~ Aku itu tidak pantas untukmu Sehun" Tao menggeleng pelan sambil membuang muka ke jendela mobil tersebut._

"_Hey look at me" Tao menoleh kearah Sehun._

"_I Love You. I´m gonna give you my love. Forever be with you"_

"_Nado~" Ujar Tao malu-malu._

"_Yeyyyy Akhirnyaaa" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Tao. Tao membalas memeluk balik tubuh Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat mata Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya._

_CHUP~_

_Sehun menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir menggoda Tao. Tao menutup matanya saat merasakan Sehun melumat pelan bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu hanya cinta yang tersalurkan melalui ciuman manis tersebut. Entah kenapa Tao bingung bagaimana Sehun bisa ada dihatinya. Tao juga bingung dengan tindakannya yang membalas ciuman Sehun. _

_Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan mengusap pelan bibir Tao yang sedikit mengkilap karena saliva. Tao menundukan kepalanya wajahnya kian merona hingga sampai telinga._

_Well disitulah kisah cinta Sehun dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback END_

.

.

.

_Love Is_

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Tao. "Aku mandi dulu" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Sehun. Sehun turun dari ranjang tidur dengan keadaan naked.

"Kyaaaaa" Tao menutup matanya saat melihat Sehun dengan asyiknya berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun.

CKELEK

Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Sehun mendongkakan sedikit kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Mandi bareng yuk Chagi~" Sehun mengedipkan mata kirinya. Yang disambut lemparan bantal dari Tao.

"Kyaaaa mesum" Tao menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Sehun tertawa pelan dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

Sehun mengantar Tao pulang kerumahnya. Tao dan Sehun kini berdiri didepan pagar rumah Tao.

"Hati-hati chagi~" Tao mengecup cepat pipi Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Mobil Lamborghini Venenonya.

"Bye Bye" Tao melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Tao berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. 'sudah sore' Pikir Tao. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keruang makan. Disana sudah ada Jaejoong (eomma Tao) yang menyambutnya.

"Dari mana saja kau Huang Zi Tao" Suara bass dari Appanya ( Yunho ) membuat nyali Tao menciut.

"Dari rumah Sehun appa" cicit Tao.

"Hah? Dirumah Namja sampai menginap segala mau jadi namja seperti apa kau ini Tao"

"Mian~ Appa" Tao menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Jaejoong datang dan mulai merangkul pundak anak satu-satunya ini.

"Sudahlah yeobo nama nya juga anak muda" Jaejoong berusaha membela Tao.

"Tapi…"

"Waktu kita muda kita juga seperti itu. Kau lupa bahkan umur 17 tahun aku sudah mengandung Tao" Potong Jaejoong saat Yunho akan membuka suara.

"Aishh baiklah. Tapi lihat leher aegya kita" Ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk leher Tao yang dipenuhi Kissmark karya Oh Sehun.

BLUSH

"Mian Appa~" Wajah Tao kontan memerah mendengar perkataan appanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan dan memukul pelan kepala Yunho.

"Sepertinya Sehun mirip sepertimu Yunnie bear~"

"Beda aku lebih tampan dan berkharisma"

"Hahaha Sama-sama mesumnya"

Tao dan Jaejoong tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Yunho sang ketua rumah tangga mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya. Ia kembali merona saat menginggat malam-malam panasnya bersama Sehun kemarin malam. Tao menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Aishh memikirkannya saja Tao sudah merona. Suara Sms dari ponsel Tao membuat Tao membuyarkan pemikiran liarnya.

From : My Chagi~

Bogoshipeo :*

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur -_-

Karena tidak bisa mendengar desahanmu yang seksi chagi~ :*

BLUSH~

Wajah Tao merona seketika. Aishh kenapa membahas itu lagi pikir Tao. Tao mengetik pesan balasnya.

To : My Baby Panda~

Nado~ Bogosipeo Hunnie~

Kyaaaa Mesum *lempar bantal :*

Tao senyum-senyum gajelas sambil berguling-guling. Ditekan tombol send diponsel I-Phonenya tersebut.

From : My Chagi~

Bagaimana besok kita berjalan-jalan ?

Otteee? *kedip-kedip genit

To : My Baby Panda~

Kencan? *blushing

Ne~ Chagi~

From : My Chagi~

Yipppieee Saranghae

Yasudah baby~ tidur aja ne~

Jaljayo~ :*

Sarangahae~

To : My Baby Panda~

Ne~

Tao menaruh ponselnya disamping ranjangnya. Ia kembali tersenyum gajelas dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai mengoles selai ke rotinya. "Morning eomma" Tao mengecup pipi eommanya. "Morning appa" Tao mengecup pipi appanya.

Appa dan eommanya tersenyum manis.

TOK

TOK

"Biar eomma buka" Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sehun masuk nak"

"Ne~ Ahjumma"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang appanya yang mengeluarkan aura negative.

"Annyeong Ahjussi" Sapa Sehun sopan sambil duduk disamping Tao. Jaejoong menyenggol lengan suaminya itu.

"Ne~" Suara dingin Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Ahh kalian sarapan dulu lahh. Sehun sudah sarapan" Jaejoong mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ne~ Ahjumma" Sehun mengangguk sopan. Tao yang duduk disamping Sehun itu meremas lengannya.

"Ini Sehunnie~" Tao menyerahkan roti dan susu yang ia tuangkan sedangkan roti yang tadi ia oleskan selai.

"Gomawo chagi~" Sehun mengacak rambut Tao.

"Ehemmm" Suara deheman dari Yunho yang membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tao.

Tao dan Sehun mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang sibuk dengan cuciannya. Keluarga Huang memang tidak ingin memanggil pembantu. Menurut Jaejoong ia lebih baik mengerjakannnya sendiri.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-pad yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Taman Ahjussi" Ujar sopan Sehun.

"Ahh Aku berangkat dulu eomma appa"

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun dan Tao membungkuk masuk kedalam mobil Mobil Lamborghini Venenon milik Sehun.

.

.

. [Skip Time]

Tao dan Sehun kini berada di tempat duduk didekat taman. Sehun pergi membeli ice cream untuk Tao. Sedangkan Tao asyik merasakan Angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Merasa sesusatu dingin menyentuh pipinya Tao membuka matanya.

"Ice Cream" Pekik Tao senang. Sehun duduk disamping Tao sambil menyerahkan Ice Cream yang ia pegang.

"Nyammm Nyammm" Tao memakan Ice Cream itu dengan mulut belepotan. Sehun yang menyuapkan sesendok Ice Cream ke mulutnya itu langsung terkekeh geli melihat cara makan Tao.

"Aishh berantakan" Sehun mengusap bibir merah menggoda Tao. Tao mendongkak menatap Sehun. Dengan wajah sedikit merona Tao tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo~" Ujar Tao. Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Tao.

"Cheonma~"

"Kyaaaa lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita." Tao menunduk malu. Sedangkan orang yang berada ditaman hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah Tao. Tak sedikit para Yeoja yang mengabadikan moment HunTao dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Shireooo" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Saranghae~" Satu kata dari mulut Sehun yang membuat jantung Tao berdetak cepat. Kata-kata yang membuat Tao merona seketika.

"Nado~" Selanjutnya hanya bibir Tao dan Sehun yang berbicara. Bibir yang saling menempel dan merasakan hangatnya cinta diantara mereka.

Love Is TVXQ

I'm gonna give you my love. I'm gonna give you my heart.

Forever be with you. Love always be with you.

uhneusae nae mameh geuyuhgah deuluhwah buhryuhsuh

ahmoorun joonbeedo hajee mothan chae ahnjurboojur mothaessuh

harooeh hanasseek mutjeen maldeuleul joonbeehaesuh

myu byuneul jeeoogo dashi sseudagah moonjal bonaego dabjangeul geedareejyo

geunyuwah eelbooneul mannaryuhgo harooreul ahkkeem ubsuh buhreego

hogseenah eesoonganee choo uhgee dweelggah boolanhae hageedo hae

saranghae geu heunhan maleerado nae jakeun shimjangeul mumchoojyo

soojoobeun meesoro nah ehgeh dagawa sogsageel ddae

onjongeel mannago jogeum juneh heh uhjeen gundeh

guesae nae mogsoree deudgo shipdago bamee saedorog junhwareul hagon hajyo

sarangeun guerugeh yoochee hago sarangeh noonee muhndago haedo

geuraedo geunyuh maneul nan sarang halrae nae eeldo moredo

geurugeh ooreega jabeun soneul hogshinah nocheeryuh handamyun

gueddae neun naegah duh heemgguh jabeul gehyo jeegeum chuhrum

jal jatnyahneun guenyuh ahnbooro mae eel ahchimeul shijaghago shippuh

geunyuhwah eelbooneul man nahryuhgo harooreul ahkkeem ubshee buhreego

hogshinah ee soonganee choo uhgee dweelggah boolanhae hageedo hae

saranghae geu geunhan maleerado nae jakeun shimjangeul mumchoojyo

soo joobeun meesoro nah ehgeh dagawa sogsageel ddae.

.

.

.

END

Hai datang dengan ff gajelas.

Authornya belum pernah pacaran jadi mian~ kurang romantic.

Sibuk dengan RP lewat Via sms makanya baru update.

Oh iya buat Chapter depan maunya couple

XiuHan

XiuChen

XiuLay

Ayo dipilih ^^

Kritik dan Saran sangat membangun

Mian TYPO belum cempat diedit

**Ripiew please**

Ayumi_Ichida *go Follow '-'b

7/23/13

4:44 PM


End file.
